I know what you did last night!
by Cool Blue Firefox
Summary: This is the side story of one of the Saiyuki episodes. Hope you guys like it. Shounen ai and it's a one-shot.


Standard Disclaimer: As usual, standard disclaimer is  
definitely applied. What do you think!  
  
Notes: This is my first time writing a Saiyuki fic. This fic is a  
side-story to one of the episodes in the original series. Please wish  
me luck!  
  
~ I know what you did last night! ~  
  
They were driving through the desert when Gojyo noticed the silence that they are enveloped in. Hakkai noticed it too. Silence was everywhere; there was no bickering, shouting or gun firing for the past few hours. What could be missing?  
  
Goku was sitting opposite Gojyo, and at first he thought that Goku looked quite normal until he went up closer to inspect him. Then, he noticed that our dear little Goku was actually fast asleep with his eyes open! He began to bug him awake, though Hakkai tried to stop him, until Sanzo let out a loud "Urusai!" That stopped everything. But what did you know; dear Sanzo actually did it in his sleep. What could be the matter with these two people?  
  
- Last night -  
  
It was like any other night, with the exception of demons. Hakkai was preparing dinner while Goku and Gojyo were sitting around the campfire waiting in anticipation of the food. On the other hand, Sanzo had disappeared into the tent rest after a long day of babysitting the two troublemakers, namely 'you know who'. His mind, as always, drifted to his master Komyo Sanzo as he smoked his cigarette.  
  
A minute later, dinner was served and Sanzo could hear the ever present and familiar bickering of Goku and Gojyo over the food. Hakkai brought his food into the tent but he had no appetite. Understanding his behaviour, Hakkai just left him to his reverie and went out to join the others. Minutes passed and the noise outside grew louder. Sanzo tried to concentrate on his thoughts but the distraction outside could not escape his ears. In the end, he gave up all hopes of having any peace of mind and ventured angrily out of his tent.  
  
His eyes were met with a hilarious sight, though he did not laugh. Goku was literally on top of Gojyo and was strangling and fighting for a spring roll clasped tightly between Gojyo's chopsticks. Hakkai was trying to separate them when Sanzo emerged from his tent. Seeing their childish behaviour enraged Sanzo even more and he began shooting his gun for silence. Everyone stopped in the midst of their action.  
  
Sanzo came up to Goku and started whacking him with his fan before dragging him away towards the woods to teach him a 'lesson'. "There goes the master and his little pet," said Gojyo. "I hope he doesn't punish him too hard," sighed Hakkai.  
  
Within the woods, where nobody would disturb them, Sanzo began bickering against a silent Goku. On and on he scolded poor Goku, of his ignorance and his bad behaviours, without having any concern on his feelings. Until...all hell broke lose! Goku, who had been silent for a while couldn't stand it any longer. He stood up and began to retaliate against Sanzo. "How can you be so unfair! Firstly, it was all Gojyo's fault. And secondly, it was the last spring roll. Why are you so cruel to me?"  
  
"I don't care about your insignificant appetite for these sort of things. I, as your master, am responsible for your well being, as well as your behaviour. I cannot allow such behaviours out in public. You'll embarrass us all."  
  
"But that's who I am. Nobody seems to care about it, except you!"  
  
"That's the problem. Nobody cares about you because you're so naïve and childish. You'll get yourself into trouble one day if you continue such childishness."  
  
"I AM NOT CHILDISH!"  
  
And with that, Goku pounced savagely onto Sanzo. And so began their struggling fight as they threw punches after punches against each other. Their fight could not be heard from the camp side, so Gojyo and Hakkai were oblivious to what was going on at this moment.  
  
This fight dragged on until almost half the night, since we all know Goku has an abundant of strength. But Sanzo was slowly tiring. With his remaining strength, he managed to topple Goku and they both began to roll swiftly down a slope into a dark valley. There, they resumed their fight. Blinded by fatigue, Sanzo's fist contacted sharply with Goku's jaw, in a last effort to knock him unconscious. Unfortunately, things had just gotten even worst.  
  
During their fall down the slope, Goku's power limiter had loosened around his head. After the punch, the power limiter came off from his head and disappeared behind some few feet away from him. Now hell has really broken loose! Docile Goku had transformed into Seiten Taisen Son Goku!  
  
"Damn!" whispered Sanzo as he tried to run away, but now that Goku had transformed, his speed increased and he soon appeared in front of Sanzo like magic. Losing his balance, Sanzo fell over backwards and landed hard on his back. In pain and unable to get up and escape, he closed his eyes, ready for a greater pain that Goku may inflict.  
  
Yet surprisingly, the pain never came, for Goku just stood over Sanzo and looked at him with a strange interest reflected from his golden eyes. Violet eyes were held fast by golden ones, and Sanzo could not tear his gaze away from Goku's. Then suddenly, Goku lay on top of him; his legs held Sanzo's body tightly under him, making escape impossible. He brought his head closer to Sanzo's and took a deep breath. Then, he began to lick Sanzo; first his ears, then cheek and neck before ending at his lips. There, he savoured the taste, his tongue exploring every parts of Sanzo's mouth.  
  
It was all so exhilarating and Sanzo couldn't help but went high. His breathing quicken, his pulse raced faster and his face became flushed with strong emotion. He had never felt so dizzy with passion. And as if this was not enough, Goku began to strip him till he was almost stark naked. His pale skin shone lightly under the moonlight.  
  
"No. Enough!" pleaded Sanzo. But Goku paid no heed to his pleas and continued with his activity. The only way was to place the power limiter back on his head. Unfortunately, it was about an inches out of his grip. He tried to reach for it, but Goku's weight prevented him to move, and anyway, he didn't really want this to end. But it must! He stretched his hand one more time and this time he could feel the limiter.  
  
"Just a little bit more," and soon his hand clasped over the limiter and he immediately placed it over Goku's head. Everything went back to normal as Goku returned to his normal form and lay asleep on Sanzo.  
  
Tired out, they remained in this position till dawn slowly appeared behind the horizon a few minutes later. And as the sun began to rise you could see a heavenly sight. Two people in each other's embrace; one oblivious to what had happen that night, the other discovering the hidden emotion that his partner had brought out from within him.  
  
Author's notes: Hope you like it. It's my first time; so don't be so harsh on me! 


End file.
